Jeice-Jin
Jeice-jin: The Jeice-Jin closely resemble the society of humans on Earth, with a few key differences. At some point in their racial development, they were required to fight to keep their planet from being invaded. They quickly became experts in two things that they'd need to survive the wars - Ki, and speed. This has helped them survive to this day, however, having only recently been exposed to the galaxy outside their planet - the race is mentally very young in the eyes of the universe. They were very shocked to realize that they were not the supreme beings in their galaxy and because of this they often use ego to hide imperfection and weakness, and are usually blindsided by the strength and prowess of other fighters they encounter. Ego became a mechanism of defense and perhaps a tool used by their people to ease the mental transition between being supreme to being one of many other average races. Initially they were not a haughty people, and some of the Jeice-Jin remain relaxed as they had been before the discovery of the universe beyond their purple skys, while others took things a different direction. Many of the Jeice fighters began reaching for power beyond the stars and left home in search of new strength and new terrain to explore. Despite the galactic immaturity, the Jeice Jin have quickly made a name for themselves with their ability to control and use ki as well as speed. While they are not physically imposing, it is unwise to take your eyes off of a Jeice if he or she is angered. However, because of the same galactic immaturity, Jeice are easily offended when they are misunderstood or taken by surprise. Human in appearance, their skin color ranges the warm end of the color spectrum from red to gold; hair often being white or a variation of white ( warm white, cool white, off white, pearl white ) - but it is always white in some form. They come in a variety of builds, just like humans and so pinning just one body type on the race would be a dishonest representation of them. Average Height: Anywhere from 5'0" to 5'10" as adults. Average Weight: 80 - 160lbs max as adults. Life Span: Approx 70. Years Interesting Traits : Most of the Jeice Jin home planet embodies a twisted beach environment. It's very tropical, only with red waters and purple skies - which change based on weather conditions. Also, no one knows where it is except them; though an Icer found it many millenia ago and took a portion of them away as slaves, and until (comparatively recently) these slave Jeice-jin were the only ones known in the universe. The Icer plucked up an entire city, which then became a ghost town for the Jeice-jin. Example: Jace ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (44 additional points, max of 15 in 1 stat) Int 17 Mnt 30 Str 9 Dex 12 Stm 12 Spd 30 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jeice-jin gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 10*STM+15*level KI: 16*MNT+30*level LP: 6*STM HP Mod Increase at: 6, 12, 18, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 5, 10, 15, etc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick 4 powers at level 1. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Phys) Jeice-jin are exceptionally fast, gaining +2 to all Strikes and Dodges. (Ment) Jeice-jin have an unusual mastery of Ki. Their base invent points are 10 higher than normal. (Ment) Jeice-jin begin with the Basic Discharge, Combat Teleport, and Basic Flight powers. (Ment) Jeice-jin undergo arduous mental training from a young age to strengthen their minds. All of a Jeice-jin's Ki attacks gain +10 damage per 100 Max Ki they have (Charging does not increase this damage). Whenever an attack is enhanced with this bonus, you must pay your level*10 extra Ki, which does not effect Enlarged Ki Blast. (Ment) Jeice-jin gain their Max Ki/750 as a bonus to all Dodge rolls. This bonus has a maximum of +4. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- (Ment) Sonic Blast Jeice-jin can unleash a high-pitched scream to damage their foes. It is a Ki attack which deals 2d6*10 damage per 25 Ki spent, with a max of 25 Ki per level, but does not gain additional damage from PKU, or anything else that gives additional damage based on Ki or Hp. This damage is considered Unpreventable and it Ignores Armor. This attack can only be used once every other round, and can not be parried or countered. (Phys) Flying Dodge This power can not be taken until level 3. It allows the Jeice-jin to Dodge attacks even while they're charging ki into an attack, although they must be flying to do so.